Keeping the Peace
by Becka-boo
Summary: Zuko has to prove himself worthy of forgiveness, and Katara has to learn how to forgive. With Aang’s final showdown with the Fire Lord drawing closer every minute, will they ever be able to work things out in time to help save the world? Eventual Zutara.


**Keeping the Peace**

**Summary: They both have their issues to work out: Zuko has to prove himself worthy of forgiveness, and Katara has to learn how to forgive. With Aang's final showdown with the Fire Lord drawing closer every minute, will they ever be able to work things out in time to help save the world? Eventual Zutara.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, when I was chatting with my friends Brian and Mike a few years ago, I accidentally told them about this really cool idea I had that involved the four elements, element-bending, and the one person who could control _all_ the elements, and his quest to save the world. They totally stole my idea and left me without a single share of the profits, so now I'm reduced to writing measly fanfics for nothing but my own and (hopefully) others enjoyment. TT**

… **Well, _perhaps_ not. I suppose my buds Brian and Mike _do_ deserve all the credit for Avatar, so I won't mess with them. And you shouldn't either.**

**Spoilers: Contains info from chapter 313, "The Firebending Masters"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter One: A Rough Start

It was early in the morning, and no one except for Katara was awake yet. The Waterbender shivered slightly as the crisp morning air of the Western Air Temple danced around her, pulling her long wavy hair in all different directions. She was leaning against an enormous stone pillar, taking in the surroundings of the vast expanse lying before her. She sucked in a deep sigh as she peered out at the wondrous, awe-inspiring mountainous landscape spread out before her. _So much has changed in so little time_, she thought again as she continued to absentmindedly gazed into the distance. _Just a few short days ago, we were all in the Fire Nation, just about to claim victory on this war. It's funny how things can change, isn't it? One moment we are at our highest point, ready to end 100 years of suffering and anguish, and the next, almost all of our army is taken as prisoners, and the youngest of the invasion force is forced to retreat into hiding at a crumbling, albeit beautiful old temple._

Katara was suddenly snapped out of her reverie as the rich, hearty scent of simmering stew drifted invitingly in her direction. A low rumble sounded throughout the peace of the temple's main clearing, and she immediately took on a Waterbending stance before realizing that the grumble, in fact, came from her own stomach. She smiled sadly at how guarded she had to be lately, as she pivoted and headed in the direction of the steaming pot of warm, delicious stew. She closed her eyes briefly, breathing deeply as she let the comforting, mouthwatering aroma wash over her. The sound of a footstep scuffing against cobbled flooring caused her eyes to fly open automatically, and immediately afterwards she felt a wave of stubborn dislike wash over her: _Zuko._

Her ice blue eyes narrowed instinctively, and she glared at him coldly without saying a word. His piercing golden gaze matched her own, and Katara felt fury build up in her chest at the thought of even having to be in the same nation as him, let alone having him smirking- that Fire Nation jerk was _smirking_ at her!- just a few short feet away from her.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she all but snarled.

The smirk quickly slid off his face, and a new, impassive mask took over. "Nothing," he replied calmly, then strode deliberately towards the pot of stew. With a quick, sharp jab of his fist, fire started crackling merrily underneath the pot once more. "But the stew's ready, I think."

With one final glower at the newest addition to their little family- though she seriously doubted that _Zuko_ would ever be considered family in her book- her features relaxed into a pokerfaced expression not unlike Zuko's, and she started heading toward the rooms of her friends to let them know that food was ready.

As usual, she knocked on Toph's door first, and then Aang's. She approached Sokka's door last, knowing full well that Sokka would be stuffing his mouth with breakfast within seconds of being told that it was ready for him to do so. As she rounded the last corner to the hallway of the temple that held his room, she gave a startled gasp as she ran straight into her brother, who was already headed towards the front of the temple with a sleepy expression on his face.

"Aaaghh wha-!" Sokka yelped, his expression turning alarmed as their bodies collided. "Oh… hey Katara. 'Sup?"

Calming down her racing heart, she replied in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone, "I just wanted to come let you know that breakfast was ready. What are you doing awake already, anyway?" At this, she smiled: Toph hadn't nicknamed her brother Snoozles for nothing- Sokka was the hardest of all of them to wake up in the morning- without the enticement of food, of course.

"I awoke to the smell of heaven- in the form of deliciously meaty stew," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Laughing, Katara and Sokka ambled down the hallway towards breakfast, teasing and ribbing each other as brothers and sisters do all the way. As they walked, Katara couldn't help but remember back when life was always like this, with just her, Sokka, Aang, and Toph- and inwardly sighed, wishing things could rewind back to the good old days, sans- Jerk Benders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they stepped into the common area they fondly called "the living room," Katara smiled as she surveyed her family going about their daily business. Toph, already done with her meal, was lying on her back with Momo sitting on top of her head, absentmindedly picking her toes. Suddenly, she emitted a loud belch, and Katara half-grinned, half-grimaced as she turned her attention to Aang. Her best friend was just beginning to eat, actually: he had only finished picking the lumps of meat out of his now-vegetarian stew seconds before. Katara frowned at the pile of discarded meat- she usually was the one to do that for Aang. What had made her forget?

Of _course_, she realized with a start, smacking her forehead Sokka-style. It was none other than the Fire Prince himself! Her frown darkened at the very thought of him. Glancing around the perimeter of the area, she discovered that he wasn't in sight. Where was the jerk, anyway?

"Hey Katara!" Aang called out exuberantly as he finally took notice of the Waterbender.

Quickly adjusting her expression to an easy smile (it wasn't that hard, when looking at her very best friend- he naturally made others happy), she returned the greeting. "Good morning, everyone! How's breakfast?"

An enthusiastic sound of approval shot out of Sokka's mouth- he was nearly done, though he had grabbed his bowl only moments before. Toph mumbled her gratitude absentmindedly; she must have been listening to the vibrations of the temple.

Aang sprang up from his comfortable spot lying against Appa with a burst of air, and bounded towards her. "Breakfast was great, Katara! I really loved those green things in the stew, they were really tasty. And the broth was nice…" he trailed off, obviously trying to look for compliments that he could toss out.

Katara grinned, embarrassed, and said, "Aang, I know you didn't like it today. I'm really sorry I forgot to pick the meat out of yours- I got distracted by Zuko." As she said his name, she involuntarily winced, then continued. "Where is he, anyway? Did he already eat? That's really great of him- to just come and take our food without even a thank you, then run off! The only reason we're letting him stay with us is because you need a Firebending teacher, doesn't he know that?!"

"Relax, Sugar Queen!" Toph called out, interrupting Katara's rant. "Sparky just went to collect some more fruit for everyone. Momo got into our supply last night and nearly wiped out every last piece!" Momo chirruped unapologetically from atop the bun of Toph's hair.

Mollified, Katara quickly changed the topic before any errant comments could be made on her short burst of bad temper. "So, Aang… do you want to go train for a bit? There's a great lake down that way a bit, it would be a perfect place to do some Waterbending!"

"Sure, Katara- sounds great!" Aang replied bouncily, with a grin. She smiled, relieved that was in the clear regarding her tirade from moments before, and they set off down the mountain. In the distance, they could hear Toph bellowing out, "Don't forget, Twinkletoes- it's _my_ turn when you get back from splashing in the water!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's notes: So, did you like it? :D Surprisingly, I'm quite pleased with how it turned out (except for the title, which I think is absolute rubbish)- especially considering this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I don't have a beta yet, but I consider myself pretty good at spelling and grammar and such. Still, if you see any mistakes, let me know! And yeah, I know it was short. D: I'm sorry! Future chapters shall be longer. Please review- no matter what you're opinion was, I'd like to hear it! It'll make the next chapter come quicker. :**


End file.
